


Mistletoe 2.0

by ladydragon76



Series: PrimeScream Advent Challenge 2014 [15]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Genre: PWP, M/M, Rating: NC-17 - Freeform, character: optimus prime, character: starscream, genre: humor, smut: sparks, verse: g1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2780480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Starscream is very determined to give them another great year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe 2.0

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** PrimeScream Advent Challenge 2014  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Characters:** Optimus Prime/Starscream  
>  **Warnings:** Spark smut, woohooo!  
>  **Notes:** Written for Day 15 of the [PrimeScream Advent Challenge 2014](http://primescream.livejournal.com/54440.html). Prompt is ‘Mistletoe’. References [Kiss Kiss](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1093891) from last year’s challenge. ^_^

When the first sprig of mistletoe was spotted in the _Ark_ , Optimus braced himself and wasn’t at all disappointed in Starscream’s response. The past year had really been rather positive for their relationship, so Optimus wasn’t in any hurry to disabuse his mate of the belief that kissing -and… other things- under the mistletoe brought them good luck in the coming year. When he entered their quarters and found mistletoe hanging just inside the door, over the sofa, over the small table, over his desk, and more than a few sprigs hanging over the berth, Optimus simply retracted his mask and caught the lusty Seeker in a tight embrace.

It took a while to reach the berth, and once they finally did, Optimus fell to his back, moaning as Starscream crawled up over him. “Star…”

“Open,” Starscream murmured into his chest plates.

Optimus could hardly decline, his spark spinning faster behind a joyfully pulsing Matrix. He moaned again, louder as Starscream’s tongue traced the edges of his crystal, and then cried out with a hard throb of pleasure when the connections between his spark and the Matrix were scraped by sharp fangs.

He didn’t last long, but it was pretty obvious Starscream hadn’t wanted him to. A please purr rolled over one of Optimus’ helm finials, a hungry pulse from the Seeker’s spark catching him before he even came down from his overload.

“Sixteen days,” Starscream whispered.

“Hm?”

A soft chuckle vibrated against Optimus’ neck cables. “We have sixteen days until the New Year.”

“Oh, Primus,” Optimus whimpered. How the slag were they ever going to get anything done? And did he really even care? No. No, he didn’t.

Starscream’s next kiss drove all thoughts from Optimus’ mind. Frag, but he loved Mistletoe Season.

**Author's Note:**

> **([Table of Contents](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html) )**


End file.
